Bonnie Swanson
Bonnie Swanson is the wife of Griffin neighbor Joe Swanson, and mother of Kevin and Susie Swanson. Bonnie remained pregnant for nearly the entirety of the series until giving birth to daughter Susie Swanson in "Ocean's Three and a Half", and quickly lost the baby weight. She is played by Valerie Bertinelli in the movie Rolling Courage: The Joe Swanson Story in "Ready, Willing, and Disabled". Bonnie is voiced by Jennifer Tilly. In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", she told the story of her husband's accident. In "Road to the North Pole", she requested platinum-plated silverware from Santa Claus for Christmas in the song "All I Really Want For Christmas". Bonnie is much calmer than her husband Joe but usually fails in her attempts to quell his outbursts. She once said in "A Hero Sits Next Door" that she can't ever say no to her husband. This changes when Joe gets new legs in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air", becomes a jerk and leaves Bonnie. She then tries to shoot him in the back, crippling him, but misses several times, which then reduces Joe to shooting himself. In the third segment of Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" taking place 30 years in the future, she leaves her legs to Joe after her death. This future may not come to fruition considering events that have happened in the series since the movie which alter the timeline. During her pregnancy, she attended classes at Jared Fellows Tae-Jitsu to stay healthy. She introduced Lois to it in "Lethal Weapons". In "Stewie Kills Lois", Peter re-enters the dating world following Lois's disappearance. With Joe's consent, Bonnie is one of the women with whom Peter goes on a date. She has curly black hair, which was auburn in her first appearance in "A Hero Sits Next Door", light olive skin and wears a purple dress. In "April in Quahog", Bonnie had sex with Quagmire with Joe's permission after Quagmire lied and said he was a virgin. In "New Kidney in Town", she was one of the many who Peter shouted out to while on The Price is Right. In "And I'm Joyce Kinney", after Joyce Kinney had done her exposé on Lois, Bonnie goes over to the Griffin home to call Lois a slut. In "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", she employs Meg Griffin as babysitter for her daughterandhusbandwhile she goes out of town. In "Foreign Affairs" she takes a trip with Lois to Paris, France to have an affair when she feels her marriage to Joe is growing stale. Lois calls Joe and he convinces Bonnie to come back. Joe considers having an affair of his own in "Internal Affairs", resulting in Bonnie leaving him. After Joe recounts how he met Bonnie as a stripper, Peter and Lois use the information to successfully get them back together. Notes *Bonnie's character design underwent a change from her first appearance in "A Hero Sits Next Door" when she originally had brown hair and her second appearance when it was changed to her standard black. *In "Love Thy Trophy", Lois calls Bonnie "Debbie" after Joe and Cleveland stall the foster parents. Alex Borstein reported she had slipped up when giving the reading and no one noticed. On the UK release date of Family Guy Season 1, the description for "A Hero Sits Next Door", coincidentally makes the same mistake in mentioning Bonnie's name as Debbie. *Also in "Love Thy Trophy", Bonnie is shown to become sexually excited while watching her husband lie to strangers. *In "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", it is hinted that Bonnie smuggled cocaine for a man named Ricardo. In the same episode, Bonnie states she'll be back because she really needs to keep getting voiceover checks in order to support her gambling habit, referring to Jennifer Tilly's side career of professional poker. Relatives *Joe Swanson (husband) *Kevin Swanson (son) *Susie Swanson (daughter) Episode Appearances *FG105 "A Hero Sits Next Door" *FG203 "Da Boom" *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG208 "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" *FG211 "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks" *FG212 "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" *FG216 "There's Something About Paulie" *FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *FG220 "Wasted Talent" *FG301 "The Thin White Line" *FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *FG305 "And the Wiener is..." *FG307 "Lethal Weapons" *FG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" (mentioned) *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG316 "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *FG403 "Blind Ambition" *FG405 "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" *FG406 "Petarded" *FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" (voice only) *FG409 "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" *FG411 "Peter's Got Woods" (mentioned) *FG412 "The Perfect Castaway" *FG418 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *FG419 "Brian Sings and Swings" *FG421 "I Take Thee Quagmire" *FG426 "Petergeist" *FG429 "Bango Was His Name Oh" *FG430 "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" (mentioned, deceased) *FG507 "Chick Cancer" *FG510 "Peter's Two Dads" *FG514 "No Meals on Wheels" (mentioned) *FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *FG603 "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois" *FG609 "Back to the Woods" (called at) *FG610: "Play It Again, Brian" (mentioned) *FG612 "Long John Peter" *FG703 "Road to Germany" *FG707 "Ocean's Three and a Half" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG710 "FOX-y Lady" *FG713 "Stew-Roids" *FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" (mentioned) *FG806 "Quagmire's Baby" *FG808 "Dog Gone" *FG811 "Dial Meg for Murder" (mentioned) *FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" *FG815 "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" *FG816 "April in Quahog" (mentioned) *FG818 "Quagmire's Dad" *FG819 "The Splendid Source" *FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG908 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned) *FG909 "And I'm Joyce Kinney" *FG912 "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" *FG914 "Tiegs for Two" *FG917 "Foreign Affairs" *FG1001 "Lottery Fever" (mentioned) *FG1002 "Seahorse Seashell Party" (mentioned) *FG1003 "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q." *FG1006 "Thanksgiving" *FG1007 "Amish Guy" *FG1008 "Cool Hand Peter" *FG1009 "Grumpy Old Man" (heard) *FG1011 "The Blind Side" *FG1013 "Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream" *FG1015 "Burning Down the Bayit" *FG1017 "Forget-Me-Not" *FG1021 "Tea Peter" *FG1023 "Internal Affairs" *FG1102 "Ratings Guy" *FG1103 "The Old Man and the Big 'C'" (heard only) *FG1104 "Yug Ylimaf" *FG1105 "Joe's Revenge" *FG1106 "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell" *FG1107 "Friends Without Benefits" (mentioned) Category:Spooner Street Neighbors